Sanctuary
by Twilight's newest Vamp
Summary: Part two in the Nessie Trilogy. Suggested that readers read Nessie's Birthday Extravaganza! Rated M for future content. All normal pairings...for now. :D
1. Biology and Boys

-1**A/N- I highly suggest that whoever is reading this, read Nessie's Birthday Extravaganza first. This is number two in a set of three I'm thinking of doing. I want to thank all my readers for staying with me, and giving me your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related. Some of the characters in the school chapters are mine, however.**

**Pictures of importance are posted in my profile.**

**Chapter One**

**Biology and Boys**

The school was larger than Forks' school had been. I glanced up at it as my father pulled in. It was September 3rd, first day of school. We parked next to Emmett's gigantic jeep and the eight of us met in the middle. Already people were staring our way. I smoothed out my dress and looked up at my dad. "We'll be ok? Right?"

I was nervous about being the only freshman. But Mom had enrolled me in some advanced classes to be with her and the rest of the sophomore gang. My dad nodded. "Just remember the character you're playing as." As we walked into the office, Jasper was making jokes to Emmett about the lowly freshman. I glared at him.

The woman in the office practically drooled over the 4 men…um…boys…in the room. My father couldn't help but smiling as he obviously heard her thoughts. She handed each one of us a schedule and map of the school, and we walked out together, prepared to part ways, at least temporarily.

People stared as we stood in the hall, comparing schedules. What were these eight beautiful people doing in our school? I heard the whispers, heard the speculations. I squeezed Nahuel's hand and he smiled at me reassuringly. My mom hugged me and promised we'd all meet up in between classes. In a daze I nodded and walked down the hall to my first class. Biology. All by myself.

**--------------**

**EPOV**

I watched Ness wander off towards her first class, and felt sorry for her. She was dazed, and overwhelmed. I only hoped she could pull it off. Nahuel watched her go with a frown. He didn't like the fact that she was alone. I understood.

Smiling at my wife I gently squeezed her hand. "Ready to go…Bella?" Bella nodded and with Nahuel we walked off towards math. Rose and Emmet, joined by Jasper, headed to history, something Emmett couldn't stop laughing about. Jasper…in history. Hell…he WAS history.

And Alice had to go to English…again, all by herself. But she didn't mind, her thoughts were on her little niece.

**--------------------**

**NPOV**

Oh. My. God. The smell of blood lingered in my nose, my throat itched ever so slightly as I made my way through the halls. I could feel the eyes on me. It was crazy how many people stared as I made my way through the freshman wing. I had practiced with Jasper on how to look human. To walk slow, not too graceful. To not move too quickly, or act too strong.

As I entered my classroom, biology…joy, the teacher greeted me with a sincere smile. "Welcome. You're one of the new students everyone's gossiping about. Have a seat, today we're going over the syllabus and new school year garbage." I smiled at him and took my seat near a window. Looking across the courtyard, I had to laugh. Emmett was in the classroom across the tiny lawn from me, sitting next to Jasper and Rose. He was making faces at me through the window. I made a face back.

A boy sat down next to me. "Hi."

Great. I smiled up at him, careful not to dazzle. "Hello."

He looked me up and down. Pig. "So you're one of the new chicks."

I nodded slowly. "I am."

He stuck his hand out to me, and I shook it politely. "My name is John."

John…how boring of a name. "My name is Ness."

John smiled at me. "So…what's the deal with your family?"

Bored already I turned to face him. "We're foster kids." I smelt his blood running through his veins, and ignored it. Proud of myself I turned away and opened up my notes. The teacher started class, welcoming everyone to a new school year. John wrote me a note, asking for my number. I politely shook my head and wrote back.

Sorry…I'm not single.

He frowned.

Oh. You made a boyfriend already?

No…I brought mine with me. Look, I'm just really not that interested. But thanks for thinking about me…

Oh. Um…sure. No problem, I guess.

I smiled to myself and turned back to the teacher. Let him think about that one for a bit. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Emmett doodle a picture and hold it up to me. My keen eyesight picked up the drawing immediately. It was him punching a stick figure boy in the face. The letters J-O-H-N printed above it's head. I stifled a giggle and shook my head ever so slightly. He frowned and was smacked in the head by Rose.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out the door, into the hallway, towards the family's bunch of lockers. Nahuel was already waiting for me, leaning against my locker. Once again, my heart skipped a beat as I saw him. His long black hair was down and straight, and his dark eyes shined as he watched me approach.

I leaned against the locker. "How was class?"

Nahuel shrugged and nodded hello to Jasper as he joined us. "The girls wouldn't stop staring at me."

Jasper laughed. "Get used to it. If you could feel the lust surrounding these teenage girls…" I shuddered and leaned into Nahuel, whispering in his ear.

"If I were in your class, I wouldn't be able to stop staring either." He grinned at me and winked.

Jasper rolled his eyes and kissed Alice on the lips as she joined us. I heard a few girls sigh in realization that Jasper was off the market. Alice grinned and nibbled on his lip. "Make them jealous Jazzy."

He laughed and pulled away. "Down girl." Turning to me he smiled. "How was Bio?"

I rolled my eyes. "I got hit on." My father joined us with Bella. He shook his head as I told them my story. Emmett laughed and opened his locker.

"Hey. I volunteered to punch him in the face." Rose sighed and winked at her husband. My mother looked at her schedule. "I have Study Hall next. Does anyone else?"

To my amazement, everyone nodded. Alice cheered and did a little celebration dance. Study halls meant we could go outside. It was an overcast day, so we'd be safe. We all headed out to the courtyard and sat down at the bench, ignoring the other students in our area that were staring at us.

**-------------**

The day dragged slowly. All my other classes had at least one other of my family in it. So that was good…but learning stuff I already knew made things boring. Finally it was lunch, and hand-in-hand, me and Nahuel walked from our English class to the cafeteria. Alice had already scoped out a table far from the others and motioned us over. We each grabbed some food to make it LOOK like we ate.

Jasper was fidgety, his eyes slightly darker than I thought they should be. Alice, frowning as she watched him, gently squeezed his thigh, and I lightly touched his hand, sending him reassuring messages. He growled low under his breath.

Nahuel nuzzled my hair. "You're being stared at, Ness." I turned and groaned. John. Emmett laughed as he sat down with us, dragging Rose onto his lap. Edward and Bella…I couldn't think of them as mom and dad right now…sat down right after. Edward had an amused look on his face.

"We're the talk of the school…that's for sure."

Emmett grinned and started singing heartbreaker. I bit into my apple, it was one of the few solid foods I liked. Nahuel grinned at me and bit a chunk out of my apple. He had grabbed a cookie, something else we both liked. I slapped at his hand and snatched his cookie away. Edward watched our playful fighting, an amused look on his face.

Jasper was watching us closely too, watching how I smiled when Nahuel held the cookie up out of my reach. A note flew over my head and landed on the table.

Rose grabbed it and started reading, a smile forming. "Oh this is too good."

Dear new family.

Welcome! Um…like, are you all related? Cuz if so, then…why are you like, couples? We were just curious. And um…Rosalie…I love your hair.

My parents snickered as Rosalie crunched the paper into her fist and threw it over her shoulder. "Let's not make friends."

**TBC.**


	2. Homework

-1**A/N- I highly suggest that whoever is reading this, read Nessie's Birthday Extravaganza first. This is number two in a set of three I'm thinking of doing. I want to thank all my readers for staying with me, and giving me your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related. Some of the characters in the school chapters are mine, however.**

**Pictures of importance are posted in my profile.**

**Chapter Two**

**Homework**

School could end fast enough. The last bell rang, and we all met at our lockers. Jasper looked worn out, his eyes black with temptation. Alice kept a reassuring hand on his arms as we walked out to the cars. I had grown used to the stares, and ignored them while I chatted about my favorite class with Nahuel.

Art was more fun than music…and I loved music. Alice was in my class, and it was the last of the day. We had gone over the syllabus, and then had to draw ourselves using only pencils. It had been a fun little assignment. But we also got homework. Only one class had given homework, I guess I had to be grateful.

Nahuel swung my hand as we walked, his fingers light against mine. I could tell he truly enjoyed listening to my ramblings. "Oh, Nahuel! You should have seen Alice's picture!" I looked at my aunt. "She drew a pixie, with blank eyes, and a credit card in her hand. No one got it but me."

Nahuel laughed. "Well…glad you found a class you like." I nodded. My dad looked at me. He had a funny look on his face.

"Hey, Ness…you want to ride with Emmett and Rose?" I nodded, and me and Nahuel went to the giant jeep. Emmett lifted me up with a swooshing sound, and buckled me in. I thought it was a bit ridiculous…but eh…I enjoyed the attention. Jasper, Alice, and mom all piled into the Volvo with Edward.

Rose and Emmett climbed in and the monster jeep started with a roar, Emmett behind the wheel.

**----------------------**

**BPOV**

I looked at my husband as we drove home. Something wasn't right. Alice blanked out for a moment and then made an "oh" sound. Now Jasper was confused.

I lightly hit Edward's shoulder. "Did I miss something?"

Edward smiled at me, flashing the crooked grin that still drove me crazy. "Nahuel is going to propose to Ness."

Jasper coughed in surprise and blinked at his brother. I bit my lip, feeling my sharp teeth against my lips. "Are you nervous about this?"

Edward grimaced. "She's so young."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Edward…she's fully matured. Seven years of age…technically…but 18 years in mind." He paused, winking at me. "Besides…you're eternally 17."

My husband groaned. "I'm just worried about complications."

I blinked. "Complications? Sweetie, they won't get married until after Ness graduates."

Alice nodded. "It'll be a beautiful spring wedding." This made Edward groan again. Alice laughed. "It's four years away!"

Edward sighed and turned into the mansion's long driveway, Emmett's jeep right behind us. "I know…I just hope this doesn't make things worse with the wolves."

And then I understood.

**--------------**

**NPOV**

We got out of the cars and went our separate ways to relax. I wanted to start my homework. Nahuel followed me to my room, relaxing on my bed, watching me draw. He looked completely edible in his light jeans and beige sweater. I concentrated on my drawing. Homework assignment was to draw our family…or something that represented my family. This was tricky. What represented my family?

Nahuel got up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the back of my neck. "You stuck?"

I nodded. "What represents this family?"

Nahuel thought for a moment. Kissing my ear, his warm breath tickled me. "How about a sun? You are the center of this family." He moved to my other ear. "Or draw stick figures of each one." I shivered as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

Quietly, I spun to face him. "What else?"

He knelt in front of me, his face inches from mine. "You could draw a heart, and inside sketch the family seal, or a tiny picture that represents each person." His lips locked with mine, and I forgot about my homework. I remembered our first kiss…back in my secret meadow. This one was even better. I could sense that he was being careful with me. Careful not to bite. Careful not to taste too much of me.

I put my hands on either side of his face, running my fingers through his silken hair. He parted from me and let out a deep, shaky breath. "Do your homework, love." I frowned but turned back to my blank paper.

And then, as if my muse had appeared, I started to draw.

My hands flew over the paper, pencil in hand. I drew the meadow where we had faced the Volturi when I had been very little. I drew the Cullen family crest over the field. And in the center of the meadow, I shadowed one side dark, and left the other light. It was perfect. In this meadow, I had met my love, had seen my mother protect me like no other mother would be capable of. I had seen my aunt save the day with my uncle, and had heard the cries of victory from our witnesses. That was what the Cullens were all about. About self-sacrifice, bravery, family, and love.

Nahuel glanced at my drawing, no doubt remembering that day in the meadow as well. He smiled. "Good girl." And claimed my mouth with his again. Just as I was getting into the kiss, he pulled away, winked at me, and sauntered out the door. I growled. He obviously had been watching TV.

Sighing in frustration, I got up and went to find Jasper.

**-----------------**

**JPOV**

I felt my niece coming down the hallway before I saw her. She was radiating her frustration. I closed my book and looked at her curiously. Slamming the door, she sat down on the edge of mine and Alice's bed, and just glared at me.

I cleared my throat. "Did I do something?"

Ness shook her head. "No."

Ok…I thought for a moment. "Did your parents do something?"

"No."

Aw crap, not this again. I looked her square in the eye, searching for the answer. She sighed in exasperation and put her hand to my cheek. I swear, this girl was going to be the death of me. She showed me Nahuel's kiss…again.

Plucking her hand from my cheek I grimaced. "Thanks."

She pouted. "He pulled away from me and just left!"

I chuckled. Bad idea. Her eyes darkened and she growled at me through her teeth. I apologized immediately. "Sorry!" Ness curled her upper lip at me and stretched her legs out. I made room for her on the bed. "Aw Ness, he's just flirting with you…making you want more."

She glared at me. "Well it's working."

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my NIECE. I sighed. "Your father is going to kill me. If you want him…well…go get him." I rolled my eyes and pushed her off the bed. "Now scram, your making me feel like a hormonal teenager all over again."

Renesmee giggled and threw her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek. "Thanks, Jasper. You're a lifesaver."

I hugged her back, and gently pushed her towards the door. "Glad to know."

**---------------**

**NPOV**

I stalked my way back to Nahuel's room, knocking once and then slipping inside. He looked up at me curiously from his desk. "What's up, Ness?"

My heart picked up its pace as I made my way towards him. Straddling his lap, I kissed him softly, nipping at his lip. His hands circled my waist, pulling me closer. My senses went wild with him. His touch, his smell, his taste…they exhilarated me. But I had a plan. Just as he groaned against my lips, I stood up and winked at him, before walking out the door. Two could play at this.

**TBC**


	3. Self Control Better than No Control

-1**A/N- I highly suggest that whoever is reading this, read Nessie's Birthday Extravaganza first. This is number two in a set of three I'm thinking of doing. I want to thank all my readers for staying with me, and giving me your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related. Some of the characters in the school chapters are mine, however.**

**Pictures of importance are posted in my profile.**

**Chapter Three**

**Self Control is Better Than No Control**

**BPOV**

My daughter was full grown. I frowned to myself as I leafed through the baby book Rosalie and Alice had tried so hard to put together as she had aged. Her beautiful smile beamed up at me in each picture, ironic how the few "years" were really only a week or so at most. Edward was laying down on our bed, watching me with a concerned look on his face.

"Bella…"

I held up my hand to silence him with a smile, and crawled over to his arms, our "homework" momentarily cast aside. I had done the whole High School thing once before…a few hours wouldn't kill me on my calculus.

Kissing my husband's perfect lips I sighed. "Edward, she's made her decision."

Edward shook his head. "I know…but it's not right how we left things with the wolves. With Jacob." He paused…searching for the right words. "He's your best friend, Bella. You would have trusted him with her life before."

I shook my head. "I know I would have. But I refuse to make my daughter's choice for her. I refuse to throw Jacob into the mix when she is clearly with Nahuel."

We had been bantering back and forth for a while concerning our daughter's love life. I was happy for her regardless. Nessie was blood…Jacob wasn't. He would learn to live without her. But then I remembered how life had been without Edward for those long months when he had left me. My pain had been terrible. What was Jacob's like?

But if I chose to involve Jacob, when Ness had clearly chosen Nahuel…I'd be adding to HER pain. I was stuck in a corner, with no chance of pleasing all parties.

Edward sighed against me, mirroring my lips with his as he threw the books to the floor. "Who would have guessed having a daughter would turn out to be so difficult."

I laughed, knowing full well what he was up to. Daughters indeed.

**---------**

**NPOV**

My parents were talking about me. I could feel it. The ringing in my ears…surly they were discussing me and Nahuel and Jacob. Sighing I returned to my drawing. What a strange love triangle I had involved myself in. One, an immortal…like me. The other, a shape shifter, one who had imprinted on me. I hated Jacob for it. For the pain I was unintentionally causing him. All because he had to fall for me on sight.

Nahuel knocked on my door, slipping his muscular body inside, a book in his hands. His eyes were cautious of me as he sat down across from me on my bed, watching me. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Yes?"

His dark eyes, showing his hunger, blinked once at me. "You're going to be the death of me." His rich voice hit me like a ton of bricks, sending warm shivers down my spine to my toes.

I grinned. "Why? You play with fire, you're going to get burned."

Nahuel inched up towards me, catching my wrist in his hand. "So if I play with fire…are you the spark?"

I shook my head. "No sir. I'm the whole damn flame."

Nahuel laughed once before catching my mouth with his, pushing me backwards on my bed. The game we had been playing had just taken a much more dangerous turn. I ran my hand through his dark hair, lacing my fingers through the ebony strands that swept his shoulders. He growled against me, his tongue exploring my mouth, his hands exploring my sensitive skin.

As a rule, we usually stopped before things got too heated. It was out of courtesy to my family, and to ourselves. I wanted to be sure that I was giving myself up to the right man. And with the two in my life…that decision hadn't been easy. But right now…I didn't want to stop.

And I whined as he pulled away, his dark eyes now black with lust. A soft hand stroked my cheek. "No, Nessie. Not yet." He nuzzled my hair. "As much as I want you…we just can't. Practice your self control, darling."

I just nodded and put aside my books so I could curl up on the bed. He spooned himself behind me, tucking me firmly into his curves, his strong arms holding me firmly. He was better at self control than I was. Hell…he had 150 years ahead of me to practice. Self control…bah.

I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. "Nahuel…do you ever miss home?"

He was careful with his words. I could feel him thinking. "No. I define home as anywhere where you are. What more could I ask for? My aunt is here, I have you in my arms…I'm complete."

My heart warmed at his words and I relaxed against him with a happy sigh. Little did I know my world was about to get turned upside down while I slept.

**------------**

**EPOV**

I was fully aware of Nahuel and my daughter together in her bedroom, and it didn't bother me. We were a passionate race of beings. Sex came naturally and easily to us. As long as she was smart. Could half-vamps even get pregnant? I assumed yes. Bella had already gotten out of bed, dressed and had gone with Rosalie, Esme and Alice to hit up the local mall.

I got up and slipped on a pair of jeans, going downstairs to find my brothers and adopted father playing cards at the kitchen table. Jasper nodded a hello to me and returned his attention back to Emmett who was trying to cheat.

Carlisle smiled up at me. "Care to join us? We're playing for keeps."

Emmett punched Jasper playfully in the shoulder. "Yea. Soldier boy here is getting his ass kicked." He thought for a moment. "Wait…don't play. You always read my mind."

I laughed and sat down. "I'll pass on the playing, but I'll sit with you." We settled into a comfortable pattern. Jasper looked at me, his eyes worried.

"So…um…about Nessie…"

I sighed. "Yes?"

He looked visibly uncomfortable. "Alice thinks Jacob is in the area. Her plans for tomorrow vanished." The table had grown still while Carlisle and Emmett watched me for a reaction.

I remained calm. "This isn't going to be good."

Emmett growled under his breath. "Nessie picked Nahuel…Jacob shouldn't be here." I nodded in agreement. As much as I wanted to give Jacob a chance…Nahuel had won my daughter's heart. And everyone else around here was on Team Nahuel. Especially Rosalie.

While my brothers planned for the worst, Carlisle patted me on the arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Edward…Nessie is a strong young woman. She can and will decide what's best for her."

I smiled and thanked my family, before heading upstairs to check in on Nessie. She was curled up, fast asleep in Nahuel's arms. He nodded at me, careful not to wake her. "Edward?"

I smiled at my future son-in-law. He was so careful not to wake my daughter, so gentle with her in his arms. She murmured against his skin and opened one lazy eye. I had to chuckle at the grin she gave me. Like a cat who had gotten into the tuna.

"Hi dad." I sat down at her desk.

"Hello. I have some news."

Her brown eyes looked concerned. I took a deep breath.

"Jacob's in town."

**TBC**


End file.
